Dream Of Me
by Liaetha
Summary: PG-13 for future suicide. Please note that this story was written before the 5th book was published. Please R&R!


Dream of Me??  
A Lily and James Story  
  
Chapter 1: Peter Pan and Papa  
  
The sun shone brightly on the sleepy little villiage of Hogsmeade. The train station bustled as Hogwarts students filed off of the Hogwarts Express after their Christmas Break. The snow glistened against the scarlet steam engine, as large gray smoke plumes puffed out. A tall red-head stepped off of the train, gracefully and quietly making her way towards a gleaming black carriage. She slipped in and out of the chattering crowd easily; she was an expert when it came to being inconspicuous. She looked around her, muttering under her breath. There were much too many people at this school. She kept walking as she looked over her shoulder at a small white cat that blended seamlessly with the snow. The cat ran ahead of her, and she moved her head to follow the cat, but saw that she was about to run into someone. She tried to jerk herself to the left to avoid collision.  
  
Too late.  
  
Lily went crashing to the ground, the contents of her bag spilling everywhere. Her two precious books, her diary and Peter Pan, went sliding across the wet cement. Her hairbrush, extra hairties, lipgloss, address book, and pens went straight into the snow. She looked up from where she lay. Everything was soaked. Her books too! She groaned, exasperated, and plopped her face back into the cold snow.  
  
"Are you okay?" A masculine voice queried. It sounded as if the person was a bit shocked themselves.  
  
"Just peachy..." Lily muttered sarcastically, pounding her fist in the snow once and pushing herself up with both hands. "You?" She crawled over to her books, wiping them off with her robes. The diary seemed to be okay... No major damage. But Peter Pan was a real mess. As Lily picked it up, water dripped from the now-soaked leather cover. She pulled off her school robes, fuming.  
  
"Bloody hell..." She murmered, standing up and wrapping the book up in her robes, which were soon soaked through.  
  
"Damn it all to Hades..." Frowning, Lily put the books into a purse hanging from her side. She turned to pick up her lip gloss and other things. Her scowl disappeared as her cold green eyes met a pair of chocolate colored eyes framed by thick black lashes. She took a step back; their faces had been less than and inch apart. Lily caught a full view of his face.  
  
Apparently he wore glasses, which were clutched in one hand, broken. He had messy black hair, and it framed his face beautifully and perfectly. There was a mischivious look in his eyes, mixed with concern, and a puzzled frown on his face.  
  
Their eyes met for another fleeting instant. Sparks seemed to fly between them, and the boy handed Lily her lipgloss, pens, and other assorted things. Their hands touched, and Lily didn't want to let go. She put her arm down to her side, however, and without taking her eyes away from his, managed to utter one simple syllable.  
  
"Thanks..." Lily blushed and mentally cursed herself for being so shy and intimidated. She didn't exactly qualify for the catagory one called "Self-Confident." It could have been family problems that caused it; or it could have been that last bad break-up. She wasn't sure. A lot had happened to her in her 16 years of life.  
  
"I'm James, James Potter. I'm in Gryffindor." He stated firmly, eyes twinkling. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." She frowned, leaving out her house name. He'd ask if he wanted to know, right? Lily silently prayed that he wouldn't. James' eyes poured into hers, and she shuddered involuntarily. It felt as though he was seeing her soul, her secrets, her spirit...  
  
"Oh, you're cold!" He cried, feeling guilty. He whipped off his heavy black cloak and draped it over her shoulders, clasping the gold hook on the front. Lily reached up and fingered the Gryffindor crest. She grinned slightly in spite of herself; the rearing lion made her feel a little more peaceful and calm than she had before. She breathed in James' scent. It was of a cologne, and the smell of fresh, cool wind, no doubt from Quidditch. Blinking once, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Really, you don't have to-" Lily started. She didn't get far.  
  
"Please. It looks good on you." James smiled at her. It was reassuring and soft, and it warmed Lily inside despite the freezing temperatures. She blushed again, and James opened the door to a horseless carriage.  
  
"Shall we?" He handed her up and she stepped in, taking a seat by a window. Staring outside, she caught a glimpse of the little white cat the had caused the incident.  
  
"Little minx..." She whispered to herself, shaking her head sadly. As she set her wet belongings down beside her, James shut the door and sat across from her, and the carriage started off on the fifteen minute ride to the castle.  
  
The whole ride was spent in silence, except the last five minutes, during which Lily began to examine Peter Pan. It was completely destroyed. Beyond repair. That book had been her escape. From the constant fighting between her parents and sister and brother at home; from the yelling and screaming and the deafening slapping and throwing of miscellaneous things, snatched up at random. She'd always imagined herself flying off to Never- Never Land, hand in hand with Peter, Tink beside them, against the midnight sky. He'd saved her a million times. Now her book was ruined. A tear corused down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly. But not quickly enough.  
  
"What's the matter?" James asked, a genuine concern flying across his handsome features. Lily swallowed deeply, meeting his gaze for one moment before she looked at the violet colored carpet. 'Damn tears...' she thought sadly.  
  
"My grandpa gave me that book before... before he died..." Lily faltered, battling inwardly with herself. Why had she just said that? She'd never told anyone about Papa before... and now she was opening up to some... stranger??? Still, he didn't feel like a stranger...  
  
The carriage halted to an abrupt stop, and Lily swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"I'd like to make it up to you." James said simply. He put his hand on her arm before he climbed out of the carriage.  
  
"Meet me in the Entrance Hall? At noon tomorrow?" James asked, hope in his eyes, sounding eager for a yes to escape from her lips.  
  
She thought for a moment. Tomorrow was Saturday. She'd finished her holiday assignments, and there was nothing better to do. Her friends Jill, Nicole and Maria spent Saturday with their boyfriends. Lily looked into James' eyes and grinned shyly.  
  
"I'd like that..." She murmered her consent.  
  
"Great!" James cried, intoxicated with his success. "See you then!" He jumped out, running after three of his friends whom had just enetered the castle. Lily gasped suddenly and jumped out, landing knee-deep in the snow.  
  
"James!" She yelled, trying to get his attention before he was out of range. "You forgot your..."  
  
The door slammed shut loudly. Lily was the only person left in front of the school, and the carriages began to pull away. She smiled happily at the heavy wooden doors to castle.  
  
"...cloak..." 


End file.
